


Carnival Games

by siren_dragon



Series: The Fluff Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Romantic Fluff, fluff fanfic, playful date, the fluff is stong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: After a lost bet, you get treated to a date with Niflheim's charismatic Chancellor.





	Carnival Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for @rosecoloredkay on Tumblr. She wanted a fluff fic with the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival and I was more than happy to oblige. And now that I'm not busy, I can finally post it on AO3 ^_^.

 

"We'll be arriving in Altissia shortly."

"Woohoo, finally!"

You watched Prompto dance about in excitement on the deck of the ship, the exuberant blonde causing a laugh to bubble from your throat.

The Royal Retinue were a common sight within Hammerhead, especially at Takka's diner where you worked. you still remembered when you first met the four boys; painstakingly pushing a dead car toward the garage before collapsing on the driveway in exhaustion. Curiosity got the better of you and so you decided to offer the four Jetty's sodas to combat the sweltering heat of the Leide Desert. And after Prompto's exaggerated words of thanks, alongside those of Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis; you had become a dear friend.

Currently you were joining them on a short trip to Altissia once more in celebration of the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival. It came only once a year and this year, Noctis had managed to procure tickets. Unfortunately, Cindy was too busy to attend, so it left just you and Cid joining the four. Well, more so you; since Cid was likely just heading to  _Maagho_ for a drink with Weskham.

"Is this your first time to Altissia, (f/n)?" Ignis asked.

"No, I've been once before with my parent's years ago."

Prompto grinned, "but this is your first time to the Carnival, right?"

"Uh huh. And I'm glad that you guys invited me, thank you."

"No sweat. Plus, it'd be a shame to waste a ticket," Noctis smiled.

Gladio smirked, "and we couldn't very well say no to our lovely Culinary Goddess."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ignis replied.

You laughed, "don't worry Ignis; no one can compare to you."

"You are too kind, (f/n). Though don't sell yourself short, you are skilled in your own right; as is Takka."

"Thank you Ignis."

The boat shifted to the left, causing you to look up and watch as the Gates of Altissia came into view. Towering statues of angels loomed overhead like hooded judges, watching every arrival and departure from the Walls of Water. The yacht sailed past the checkpoint and into the main harbor, where the Moogle-Chocobo Carnival had completely undertaken Accordo's capital.

Balloons filled the air as banners waved through the wind, confetti falling across the city like sprinkles upon a cake. All around people laughed and smiled, wearing silly costumes as they danced and cheered. You grinned brightly at the colorful sights while Prompto practically jumped off the boat to reach the festivities faster.

"This is amazing!" Prompto cheered, quickly pulling out his camera to snap photos of the newly decorated Altissia. "They even have a prize counter!"

"It says here that you must collect tokens to exchange them for rewards."

"That doesn't sound too difficult-" You paused, a trinket catching your eye enough to silence your train of thought.

It was a large chocobo doll that sat amongst the enormous pile of moogle, chocobo, and cactuar plushies that took up almost an entire shelf. However, this one was different from the standard canary yellow and was pitch black instead, with a small satchel of Gyshal Greens hooked over it's body like the festival's mascot: Chocobro. You grinned at the sight of the doll, knowing that you have already set your sights on the unique plushie.

"See something you like, (f/n)?" Prompto teased.

"Well whatever it is, we'll need to scrounge up some tokens." Noctis said, "let's get a move one."

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later. Don't do anything stupid." Gladio answered before disappearing into the crowd with a lazy wave farewell.

"He's probably going to hit on girls again."

Noctis shrugged, "just Gladio being Gladio."

"I suppose I shall take my leave as well. If we are to be staying the night, it would be best to have accommodations. Take care you three, and try not to cause a scene."

"Alright, see ya later Specs."

Prompto sighed as Ignis walked off toward the Leville, "I guess it's just the three of us. You okay with that (f/n)?"

"It's no trouble. Besides, I'm sure Gladio and Ignis would enjoy a small break."

"Heh, guess you have us there. Now come on, let's hunt down some tokens!"

 

* * *

 

 

Together the three of you traversed the entirety of the carnival, stopping to see every attraction and event that littered the streets (and canals) of Altissia. After having to drag Noctis away from the fishing minigame, where he was bragging about the giant grouper he had just caught, the three of you counted the tokens collected and made your way to the prize counter for a small reward. Noctis immediately picked up a new lure, while Prompto decided to grab the Choco-Mog Decal; eager to put it on the Regalia despite Noctis' protests.

You laughed at the antics of your two friends before reaching for the black chocobo doll, only to have your hand encounter another.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is mine." A smooth voice, almost like a fine silk, purred softly.

You followed the arm up and brought your gaze upon the man standing beside you. he was incredibly tall, clad in a dark grey trench coat that seemed to exasperate his height. Steel-toed boots and green pinstripe trousers led up to a ruffled dress-shirt, accented by the vest he wore. A dark-grey and black hood was draped across his shoulders with a red-orange scarf tied around his neck. Though the most curious features he had was his wine-colored hair and golden eyes; which were currently staring at you with a look of mild interest.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I claimed this prize first." You replied boldly, unwilling to part with the doll you had worked so hard to get.

"If I recall, my dear, our hands met at the same time." He chuckled, as if he found your words particularly humorous.

"Yet mine happens to be under yours, meaning I touched it first."

The man smirked, "if that were true, you would already have the doll in your hands. And yet, here we are."

"Oh, you smug, little-"

"Hey (f/n), did you find a- Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!"

"My, my, a pleasure as always your Majesty." The man bowed politely to Noctis, causing the black-haired prince to fume in anger.

You frowned, "Noctis, do you know this man?"

"Tch, you could say that...."

"Really your Majesty, your words are quite hurtful."

Prompto gulped nervously, "what are you doing here, Ardyn?"

You turned back to face the magenta-haired man. So, his name was Ardyn....

"Enjoying the festivities, of course! And I was just about to acquire a lovely prize too. Now, if I might have the doll, my dear."

"How about you just leave us the hell alone, Chancellor," Noctis snapped.

"It's okay Noct, we don't need to cause a scene." you spoke calmly before turning to face Ardyn once more. "Alright, I can see you are not likely to be swayed so how about a deal."

Ardyn quirked an amused eyebrow at the fuming prince before his golden gaze focused onto you. "How about we race on the track for the doll; first to the finish gets the prize. Also, you will have to promise not to bother Noctis and Prompto during the festival-"

"And if I win, you will accompany me for the remainder of the day Miss (f/n). Without the company of your...friends." Ardyn finished with a sly smirk.

You blinked in surprise; not expecting him to wager such an offer. Behind you Prompto and Noctis seethed, ready to tell off the older male for even making such a suggestion. But then again, you really wanted that chocobo doll; and it would be nice to wipe that smug smirk off his face....no matter how cute it was.

"It's a deal." You replied, offering your hand.

Ardyn took hold of our hand gently, giving it a single shake before moving his lips to your hand and placing a chaste kiss upon your skin. "Shall we then?"

 

 

You shifted atop the chocobo you had chosen for your race, a simple yellow that reminded you of Prompto. Meanwhile Ardyn had decided to choose a bright magenta bird that seemed just as flamboyant as it's rider. Wiz stood on the side with Prompto and Noctis, both of which were cheering you on quite loudly; much to Ardyn's annoyance. You waved back to your friends before gripping the reins tightly, eyes focused ahead as Ardyn and you waited for the signal. The bell soon sounded, signaling the start of the race and off the two of you went.

Immediately you clicked your heels against your chocobo, urging the large bird to sprint faster. Ardyn frowned as you took the lead, snapping the reins to follow you. You grinned brightly as you guided the chocobo up the staircase and down across the floating platforms that dotted the entire harbor. A few feet away lay the finish line, with Prompto and Noctis cheering you on like a pair of mad men.

_Just a bit more and then I'll- what the?!_

A shadow passed over head and you watched as Ardyn flew over head atop his magenta chocobo, landing right in front of you. He gave you a devious grin before cracking the reins in his hands and sending his own mount sprinting forward and over the finish line. You mumbled a curse under your breath as you crossed the finish line right after in second place.

"A good race you two, you sure know how to handle them birds." Wiz complimented.

"Thank you, Wiz." you answered back as you dismounted before turning toward your competitor.

Ardyn grinned like a coeurl that caught the chickatrice, "I believe a deal is a deal."

If Noctis' and Prompto's glares were fatal, ARdyn would have been dead twice over.

 

* * *

 

"Do be careful Miss (f/n), or your ice cream will ruin your dress."

You blinked in surprise and moved your hand away, saving your dress from a melted ice cream stain in the process. "Oh, thank you...."

"You seem distracted, my dear. I do hope I am not boring you."

"Erm...." you glanced at the large, black chocobo within Ardyn's arms with a look of sorrow. It stung quite a bit to have lost the prize you wanted, but a deal was a deal. And while you were a bit nervous to be alone in the presence of Niflheim's charismatic Chancellor, you decided to make the best of it. After all, you did come to the carnival to have fun; and a lost bet was not going to stand in the way of that.

"Not at all. Actually...I owe you an apology Chancellor."

Now it was Ardyn's turn to look surprised, "might I inquire why?"

"I promised to enjoy the Carnival with you, and I keep my word. I do not wish to ruin a joyous event for either of us because my pride was injured in a race. So...shall we get going? There is much to see." You beamed happily, offering him your hand.

He remained silent for a few seconds before a small smile tugged at his lips, "that sounds like a marvelous idea, my dear."

Together the two of you journeyed through the rest of the attractions that Altissia had to offer. You laughed as a Moogle claimed Ardyn for him to dance with it, wishing you had a camera for a photo. Meanwhile, Ardyn managed to show off at the Whack-A-Cactuar game within the coliseum, making you look rather silly having missed the elusive cactuar several times. But you did manage to wipe the smirk off his face when you tried your hand at the shooting range. 

"Here you go, and enjoy the festival!" the prize counter attendant chirped happily, handing you a Choco-Mog hat; complete with a bobbing jewel on top.

You placed it atop your head and spun about, "what do you think?"

Ardyn bit his lip, as if he was trying to prevent himself from laughing. "A wonderful addition, my dear; but I'm afraid it does not match your wings." He said, gesturing to the yellow chocobo wings you wore on your back.

"A good point....I guess you'll just have to take it then." You grinned, placing the hat over his wine-red hair.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, flicking the plastic jewel. "Well played, my dear." Ardyn groaned as you begun to laugh.

As the sun began to set and evening came, you made your way out of the coliseum with Ardyn beside you as he hummed a cheerful tune. You stopped walking when the Leville was within view, causing Ardyn to stop a few feet away. The large stage that sat within the water was all alight, readying for the fireworks show to begin. "Chancellor Izunia, I-"

"There is no need to be so formal Miss (f/n); please, call me Ardyn."

"Ardyn...thank you, I had a lovely time."

He smiled, bowing deeply. "It was a pleasure, my dear."

A whistle sounded through the air as the first firework was launched, sending showers of blue, orange, white, and yellow lights into the sky. You watched in awe as the evening sky was illuminated with various colors and shapes. Slowly you shifted your gaze to the man beside you, watching as he observed the show with rapt attention. Gently you allowed your hand to take hold of his own; the action causing him to tense. yet as your hand settled within his grasp, you felt Ardyn's hand tighten around your own, causing a dusting of crimson blush to brighten your cheeks....

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, as you exited the shower within your small suite, you heard a knock at the door. You hurried over and saw no one there, before looking down and gasping in surprise. Sitting upon the floor was the black chocobo doll you had lost that morning...with a note beside it. Quickly you pulled the plushie into the suite and placed it upon the bed and opened the note.

Upon the pristine, white stationary was a collection of numbers, and one simple phrase:  _Another time, perhaps?_

You bit your lip to hide your giddy smile, wondering if the Chancellor would enjoy an Assassin's Festival as much as a Moogle-Chocobo one.

 


End file.
